pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Haskins
American | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = Poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | years_active = | module = | website = | portaldisp = }} Lola Haskins is an American poet and academic. Life Haskins was born in New York, and raised in northern California. She has lived in San Francisco, Greece, and Mexico. She divides her time between Northern England and North-Central Florida. She taught Computer Science at the University of Florida for 28 years. Then, from 2004 until 2015, she was on the faculty of the Rainier Writer's Workshop, a low res MFA program based at Pacific Lutheran University. She has published 14 books — the outliers being a poetry advice book, an exploration of fifteen Florida cemeteries, and a book of prose-poem fables about women, illustrated by Maggie Taylor. Her work has appeared in The Atlantic, Beloit Poetry Journal, The Christian Science Monitor, Prairie Schooner,http://muse.jhu.edu/login?uri=/journals/prairie_schooner/v078/78.3haskins.html Missouri Review,http://www.missourireview.com/content/dynamic/author_detail.php?author_id=1010 Mississippi Review,http://www.mississippireview.com/1996/9606ctrb.html London Review of Books, Georgia Review, Southern Review. Recognition Awards * 2 fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts http://arts.endow.gov/features/Writers/writersCMS/writer.php?id=03_08 * 4 individual artist fellowships from the state of Florida * 1992 Iowa Poetry Prize, for Hunger * Writer Magazine / Emily Dickinson Award from the Poetry Society of America Publications *''Planting the Children: Poems''. Orlando, FL: University Press of Florida, 1980. ISBN 978-0-8130-0727-4 *''Castings''. Woodstock, VT: Countryman Press, 1984; La Crosse, FL: Belony Press, 1992. * Across Her Broad Lap Something Wonderful. Brockport, NY: State Street, 1989. *''Forty-Four Ambitions for the Piano''. Orlando, FL: University of Central Florida Press, 1990 ISBN 978-0-8130-1003-8; La Crosse, FL: Belony Press, 1994. *''Hunger: Poems''. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 1993 ISBN 978-0-87745-424-3; Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1996. *''Extranjera''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1998. ISBN 978-1-885266-57-6 *''The Rim Benders: Poems and discourses''. Tallahassee, FL: Anhinga Press, 2001. ISBN 978-0-938078-70-8 *''Desire Lines, New and selected poems''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2004. ISBN 978-1-929918-49-2 * Still the Mountain. Kingston, PA: Paper Kite Press, 2010. * The Grace to Leave: Poems. Tallahassee, FL: Anhinga Press, 2012. *''How Small, Confronting Morning: Poems of inland Florida''. Durham, NC: Jacar Press, 2016. Non-fiction *''Not Feathers Yet: A beginner's guide to the poetic life''. Omaha, NE: Backwaters Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9785782-6-8 *''Fifteen Florida Cemeteries, Strange Tales Unearthed''. Gainesville, FL: University Press of Florida, 2011. *''Solutions beginning with A: Fables about women'' (illustrated by Maggie Taylor). Palo Alto, CA: Modernbooks, 2017. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lola Haskins, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Libraty Center Inc. Web, May 10, 2018. Audio / video *''Lola Haskins'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: 1990? See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"from CASTINGS"; "from ACROSS HER BROAD LAP SOMETHING WONDERFUL"; "from FORTY-FOUR AMBITIONS FOR THE PIANO"; "from HUNGER"; "from THE RIM BENDERS", Adrondack Review (Fall 2005). *"Love Story", The Scream *"Untitled"; "The Interpreters"; "Five from the Lake", Good Times Santa Cruz * Lola Haskins at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Lola Haskins At the Fishouse ;Books *Lola Haskins at Amazon.com ;About *Lola Haskins Official website. *Interview with Lola Haskins" at 3rd Muse. Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Pacific Lutheran University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American academics